Matters of the Heart
by MandyCakes
Summary: Betty is sure Daniel is overreacting when she starts to become serious with her new boyfriend, but when she finds herself in a situation she can't handle, can Daniel help her before its too late? DettyLicious AU future fic :D
1. It's His Heart

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned any part of Ugly Betty, the show wouldn't be facing possible cancellation due to poor ratings..._

**A/N: **_Hello All! I've been working on this story for awhile...I honestly don't know where I get my ideas (probably a combination of too much Lost, SVU and the Matrix) but I do hope you like it. It's an AU future fic set around January 2010. The story will likely be around 15 chapters...I'm on 12 now. Also, this chapter is kind of lengthy...sorry. The others aren't really this long. Okay, enough with the talk, enjoy!_

* * *

Daniel felt the weight on his chest intensify with each breath he struggled to take. He suddenly felt very weak…dizzy even. He struggled to make his way over to his office door and leaned against the frame for support.

Rebecca, the new assistant, glanced up at him from Betty's old desk, quickly doing a double take as her eyes grew wide. "Mr. Meade…what's wrong?" she quickly ran from where she was standing, moving to his side. He drew in another painful breath, leaning against her**.**

"Oh my God…someone call 911!" Daniel held on to her as the room spun around. "Help!" Rebecca shouted as he felt his legs getting heavier and the room getting smaller. All he could think of was her…and the argument they'd had just hours before...

-

"_How dare you tell me how to live my life!" Betty yelled angrily, her eyes shooting daggers into his. _

_"Someone needs to! This guy is trouble, Betty. I just have this feeling-"_

"_So I'm supposed to stop seeing him because of you? And this magical 'feeling' you have? You didn't like Michael from day one. I'm tired of hearing negative things about him from you. Why can't you just leave it alone?" she asked frustrated. Daniel stared down into her fiery brown eyes, usually bright and conveying happiness. But tonight was different. _

_He'd only seen this look in her eyes after their first couple days together when she'd quit. It made him feel lousy then, and it seemed that its effect four years later was the same. _

_He started to speak, wishing he could tell her the real reason he didn't want her moving in with this Michael guy. But it was hard for him to explain. Why was his feeling about him so strong and most importantly, why couldn't he leave it alone?  
_

_"You know what? Just get out, Daniel!" Betty grabbed his leather jacket, shoving him towards her apartment door._

"_But Betty-" _

"_No. I don't wanna hear it. Unless you have something nice to say, don't bother talking to me, Daniel." _

_-_

Betty burst through the doors of the ER, breathing heavily. She walked briskly to the nurses' station, getting the attention of the receptionist. "Can I help you ma'am?" the woman looked up expectantly.

"Yes. Umm…Daniel Meade...he was brought in here and I- well I need to know where he is. I need to see him. Is he okay?" Betty asked nervously, her words running together. "I can only allow family members to see patients. Are you related?"

Betty swallowed hard, "well…no…not exactly but-" Betty heard her name being called from the other side of the emergency room. "Mrs. Meade!" Betty moved towards the distraught older woman. "Where's Daniel? Is he okay?"

"They're taking him to ICU. Something's wrong with his heart…" her voice broke as she started to cry. Betty but a comforting arm around her shoulder in an attempt to ease her fears, at the same time hoping she could keep the tears at bay.

-

Betty stared through the thick glass window of Daniel's room. Mrs. Meade and Alexis were to her left, chatting with the doctor about every detail of his condition. Betty was too lost in thought to pay attention to every word. She'd caught the gist of it: Daniel had been diagnosed with a heart condition that, like most medical problems, was aggravated by stress.

Being editor-in-chief of a successful magazine like Mode did of course have its stressful moments, but he'd been doing it for so long, he rarely allowed the job to stress him to such an extent anymore. She had a nagging feeling it had something to do with the argument they'd had the night before. One of many arguments Daniel and she had surrounding her boyfriend Michael.

It was always something- they'd been dating for close to seven months but Daniel just hadn't taken a liking to the guy. He was a free lance photographer from Oregon that had decided to move to the east coast a couple years ago. It'd taken him some time, but he'd finally landed a steady job and was doing okay financially. He was polite, hard-working, and a good boyfriend. She just wished Daniel would stop giving him such a hard time.

She waited patiently as Mrs. Meade and Alexis wrapped up their visit with Daniel and quietly entered the room, unnoticed by the two women until they turned to leave. Betty squeezed Mrs. Meade's hand as she left. Claire looked at her with weary eyes and forced a smile. Betty moved forward to Daniel's bed, watching as he let out a deep breath. His bright blue eyes looked over at her expectantly, as they usually did when he thought she was about to say something.

"Hey," was all that came out of her mouth for a few moments. "Hey." He replied, trying to read her face.

"How do you feel? What exactly did the doctor say?" she wondered, sitting in the nearby chair and resting her hands in her lap.

"I feel a little drowsy…from the medicine I guess. I'm supposed to take it easy. No work for a week…just me, the couch, and Sportscenter," Betty grinned at his comment.

"Sounds awful," she replied, crossing her legs. He smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm sure it will be."

Betty's glanced back down at the folded hands on her lap, playing with a ring her mother had given her. She glanced back up, meeting blue eyes already focused on her. They stared at each other for a few moments, the silence between them becoming deafening. One of them would have to bring it up sooner or later. They just didn't expect it to happen at the same time.

"Betty I'm sorry-"

"Look about last night-"

"You go first," Daniel told her. "Last night…I didn't mean to get so upset with you. I know you're just trying to look out for me, and I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself. Don't worry so much. Okay?" Betty explained.

"Betty, I'm sorry I said those things about Michael. But you're gonna have to understand that I'll always worry about you…you're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you," he said sincerely, causing Betty to grin.

"I know you don't. But nothing's gonna happen to me. I'm a big girl, remember? I'm from Queens…I know how to defend myself," she reminded him with a smile.

"Yeah right…with a whistle and one of my tennis rackets?" he joked. "Haha. Very funny," she lightly hit his leg.

Daniel shook his head and grinned at her, but couldn't help but to be concerned. He knew she had a point, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with this guy. Still, he had to respect Betty's wishes. He would back off…for now at least.

"Okay. I'll give Mikey a chance. Maybe we can double date in a couple weeks," he suggested. "It's _Michael_ and I think that's a great idea," Betty sighed, adjusting her glasses.

"Nah…I like Mikey better."

"You better be glad you're sick," she held a threatening fist up. "Uh oh…looks like the Queens girl is coming out. Michael it is," Daniel laughed lightly, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"That's what I thought. Speaking of your portion of the double date, where is Monica?" Betty wondered. Monica was Daniel's fiancée. She was a nice, sensible woman who was making a successful career as an accountant. A couple of years ago, when Henry had vacated his position, Monica filled it and sparks flew between the two. She was one of the only girlfriends Daniel had in the last couple of years that Betty actually liked, which was a good thing because the ring he'd put on her finger suggested she'd be around for awhile.

"Oh… she was visiting her sister in Virginia, but she hopped an earlier flight back this way when she heard about what happened. She'll probably be in tonight," he filled her in, stifling a yawn.

"Okay. Do you want me to let you get some sleep? It looks like the drugs are starting to take affect," Betty stood from her seat, meeting his tired blue eyes once more. He shrugged, "if you want. I guess I am getting a little sleepy. Or we could always play scrabble…that'll put me to sleep before I get my letters," he laughed lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. You know you love that game as much as I do," she teased, laughing with him. He yawned again and Betty knew it was time to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow sleepyhead…" she slipped her pea coat back on, letting her eyes wonder to the heart monitor and the IV in his arm. "Feel better…okay?" her tone sounded more serious than the playful one she'd had before.

"I do..." Daniel reached for her hand, covering it with his. "I think having you here does the trick."

Betty glanced down at their hands and felt him give her the same reassuring squeeze she'd given Claire earlier. She smiled at his gesture, looking into his eyes.

Somehow she knew everything was gonna be fine.

db-o0o-DB

* * *

**Please tell me what you think...don't forget to hit the review button!**

P.S. I put a little reference to season 1 episode 13, "In or Out" with Daniel startling Betty and her grabbing his tennis racket. I thought it was cute.


	2. Ulterior Motives

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned any part of Ugly Betty, the show wouldn't be facing possible cancellation due to poor ratings..._

**A/N: **_Thanks so much for reviewing and adding me to story/author alerts...I'm glad you like!_**...memories/thoughts in **_italics_

* * *

He'd watched them for months.

Their every move…where they went to lunch, things they did in their spare time…everything. Yes…he'd done the background research he was instructed to do and memorized every minute detail.

He knew that in order for the plan to be successful, he had to follow instructions closely. He needed a way to infiltrate the Meade empire…and what easier way than through a close, trustworthy friend of the family?

Betty Suarez had been the obvious choice…no one would suspect a thing. He had it all down- where she lived, family members, former boyfriends, even favorite hangouts. He'd watched the way she and her former boss interacted- the brief, affectionate glances they'd give one another when they thought the other wasn't looking, their body language, and other small gestures that all pointed to why she was the one. She had a hold over Daniel Meade that neither one of them seemed to be aware of. That fact alone made his job a little easier.

When he decided to finally make his move eight months ago at her favorite coffee shop, he found himself immediately struck by how attractive she was. Her beauty hadn't been as obvious in the photo he'd been given, or through observation. Up-close was a totally different story.

_"I'm Michael," he extended his hand with a grin. "Betty," she smiled, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear._

The more he got to know her, the more fascinated he became by her. He was constantly reminding himself that he had a job to do and not to get caught up in his personal feelings. He found that more and more difficult everyday, as he felt himself becoming more drawn to her. He'd considered forgetting about the whole plan, but after his boss threatened his life, he realized there was no way out.

"_I don't think I can do this anymore," he admitted with a sigh. "Excuse me? You signed on for this project and made a commitment. You can't just quit!" his boss said angrily. "But it's just-"_

"_No! Let me put it this way: if you value your life, you'll do as your told. No questions."_

He was hoping to speed things along in the plan. The longer he waited, the more attached he became to the one person he wasn't supposed to feel anything for.

So now here he sat, tapping his fingers impatiently against the dinner table. He glanced at his watch again, curious as to where she could be and what was taking her so long. She suddenly appeared in his line of sight, walking hastily towards him with flushed cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Michael. You'll never guess what happened," Betty sat down beside him.

"It's okay. What is it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Daniel's in the hospital. He's gonna be okay but…he's gonna have to take it easy for awhile. It's his heart," she explained, quickly running through the facts. Michael sat back in his seat a little, a small light going off in his head. This was it…his opportunity to strike.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time, right?" he questioned. "I hope…at least in a week or so," she shrugged, sitting the napkin on her lap.

A slow smile crept up on his lips. _Perfect. _"Well that's good news."

db-o0o-DB

* * *

**Looks like Michael's not such nice guy afterall...**

Please Review ...i'll give you candy (:-D


	3. Let's Set a Date

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned any part of Ugly Betty, Daniel would've realized he loved Betty by now.  
_

**A/N: **_Hi guys! Glad you're enjoying the story. I'll update Four Letter Word when I get time to breathe, hopefully my Monday. _

* * *

Monica Bridges quietly opened the door of her fiancé's hospital room, closing it securely behind her. Daniel stirred in his light sleep, glancing over in her direction."Hey," he offered a groggy greeting, eyes half open.

"Hey honey," she approached his bed, taking his hand and kissing his lips quickly. "What time is it?" he wondered how long he'd been out.

"Almost eleven. I came straight from the airport," Monica explained, her curly auburn hair appearing more frazzled than normal. "Are you okay? How long do you need to be admitted?"

"I feel fine now. They want to keep me for a couple days…just to run some tests to ensure that I'll be okay just taking my medication," Daniel explained with a sigh.

"What do you think brought this on? Had you felt this way before?" she questioned. Daniel gave her a small grin. He'd forgotten she used to want to be a doctor…she liked being thorough.

"Oh I don't know. Obviously I've inherited Dad's heart problems. The doctor told me it was likely stress-induced. We've been a little swamped lately, as you know. And of course I've been concerned about Betty-"

"Betty? What's going on with her?" Monica was curious. He shrugged, "it's her boyfriend. It just- I don't like him very much," he said honestly, watching as Monica rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Well what are you concerned about? I've met him…and I think he's a nice guy. Just what Betty needs," she could tell he didn't like what she was saying. "You never know…he might be the one she wants to marry."

Daniel tensed up and shot her a panicked look, shaking his head. "No...I don't think so. Betty's not ready for marriage…not at all," he said to more to himself than to her.

"She didn't tell you that did she?" he glanced back at her as he processed the thought.

"No, Daniel…I was just saying. Calm down," she placed her hand on his shoulder. Monica watched as he let out a deep breath and smirked, seeming relieved that she was joking. Monica knew they were best friends and he was simply looking out for her, but couldn't help but wonder in that moment if there was something more to it.

"Let's talk about something else…like our marriage. We need to pick a date," she decided to get the subject off of Betty. "You're right…we do. How do you feel about early fall?" he suggested.

"I guess…it just seems so far away…it's only January," Monica told him, "what about late spring? April or May?" Daniel didn't seem too sure.

"See, that seems too soon for me. And April's such a crazy month at work…the big June summer issue has to be planned…and of course there's the show in Milan," he reminded her.

She let out a sigh, "okay. How about we compromise? Late July early August?" Monica watched him nod slowly. "Alright…I think we can do that," he conceded.

"Really? Great," she smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Umm…ma'am?" she turned as a nurse opened the door. "Visiting hours were over twenty minutes ago. You'll have to come back in the morning," she explained.

"Okay. You need your rest anyway," she stood and gathered her things. "Love you," she kissed his forehead.

"Love you too," Daniel replied quietly, grinning and watching as she left. Monica gave him a final wave as she passed by his room, hoping to leave him with pleasant thoughts of their upcoming nuptials.

Anything to keep him from worrying about Betty so much.

db-o0o-DB

* * *

**Sorry if the first few chapters seem slow, I'm just trying to introduce characters and such. Let me know what you think!**

Please Review ...i'll give you candy (:-D


	4. She Doesn't Know What's Coming

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned any part of Ugly Betty, Daniel would've realized he loved Betty by now.  
_

**A/N: **_Hi all! I was really feelin' the non-love on the last chapter...I thought you guys would like this story a little better. It'll pick up in a chapter or two. Thanks for all the adds to alerts and favorite story...I really appreciate it! _

* * *

Betty entered the Meade building and rode the elevator up to the floor directly below Mode.

She'd adjusted to her new job as a research editor at one of the newer magazines bearing the Meade name quite well. In just five short months, she'd gained the respect and admiration of her coworkers and boss. Daniel had reluctantly told her about the job opening, and basically said it was hers if she wanted it.

"_I know you'll just be one floor away, but I'm still gonna miss your smile in the morning."_

A grin spread over her face as she remembered what Daniel had said on her last day. He could be so sappy and cute sometimes, but that was part of the reason she loved him.

_Part of the reason she loved him as a friend…of course._

She slightly shook her head, finally reaching her office and getting to work.

-

"Betty," she glanced up, seeing Daniel's tall, curvaceous fiancée standing outside her door. "Hey Monica. How are you?" she gave her a smile, looking up from some paperwork.

"I'm fine…I hate Mondays…there's so much to catch up on, you know? And with Daniel in the hospital...I've just been distracted," Monica sighed, crossing her arms.

Betty sensed she wanted to talk about something. "You want to sit down? I need to take a break anyway," Betty leaned back in her leather swivel chair.

"Okay. Thanks," Monica sat in front of her, crossing her legs. "So how've you been? Daniel mentioned that you and Michael might be moving in together. Big step," she commented.

"Yeah…it is. That's why I decided not to," Betty replied.

"Oh really? Why not? He seems like such a great boyfriend," Monica pointed out with a smile.

"He is. I just gave some thought to what Daniel said. I think I may be moving a bit too fast. I hate to admit it, but…Daniel's become that little voice in my head. I never would've imagined he'd be the voice of reason," Betty laughed lightly.

Monica averted her eyes momentarily, remembering something Daniel had told her when they first started dating…

"…_yeah... Betty and I are close. She's that little voice in my head, helping to steer me away from bad decisions. I guess you can say having her around has made me a better person."_

"It's funny you say that. He said the exact same thing about you," Monica informed Betty, who blushed. "Oh…well- I've been in his ear so much since I've known him…I'm not too surprised," she admitted.

"Well…speaking of the editor-in-chief, it looks like we've finally decided on a wedding date," she clasped her hands together excitedly, her diamond ring catching the light and Betty's eye perfectly.

Betty accidently dropped the pen she'd been lightly tapping against the desk. "Really? That's… great. When is it?" Betty bit her lip, a nervous habit she'd never been able to break.

"July 27th. I think I want to have it outside, and I'm not sure about my colors yet, but I am sure of one thing: I want you to be a bridesmaid." Betty looked at the cheerful bride-to-be, her hazel eyes wide and sparkling with hope as she smiled nervously. "I know Daniel really wants you to be a part of our special day…and I do too. It would mean so much to me if you would," Monica explained.

How could she say no? It was, after all, Daniel's wedding day...he wanted her to be a part of it. "Of course I will," Betty smiled brightly, standing from her desk as Monica walked around to give her a hug.

"Great…I'm so happy you said yes. Let's get together soon and discuss the details," Monica suggested. Betty gave a half-hearted smile, nodding in agreement, "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"Well…I'll let you get back to work," she turned to leave as Betty's phone started to ring. "Okay…see you later," she waved to her and picked up the phone.

"This is Betty Suarez..."

"Hey you," Michael's voice replied on the other end. "Hi dear. How's your day going?" Betty wondered.

"I'm good…just got done with a photo shoot. Listen, I was calling to see if Daniel and his fiancée are still interested in the double date you mentioned? Maybe next Thursday night?"

"I'm sure they are. I'll ask Daniel if he's up to it. He's getting released today so I'll swing by his place after work and see how he's doing," she said, noticing her other line was blinking. "Ooh. I've gotta take this call. I'll talk to you tonight okay?" she said in a rush.

"Alright. Bye." Michael closed his cell phone shut, leaning back on the worn down couch in the middle of his living room.

His land line started to ring. He leaned over, bringing the reciever to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah. I know...look, I'll have the job done by next week. Trust me. She won't know what's coming."

_-_

**_Please do review!!! REVIEWS=LOVE_**


	5. Undeciphered Feelings

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned any part of Ugly Betty, Daniel would've realized he loved Betty by now.  
_

**A/N: Hey everyone...once again, life has gotten in the way of prompt updating and for that I apologize, but things are about to heat up with this story so stay tuned!**_  
_

* * *

Betty knocked lightly on the familiar front door of Daniel's loft. She heard light footsteps and saw his image appear behind the smoked glass door a few seconds later. "Hey," he grinned, opening the door so she could step inside. She turned towards him, tiptoeing to give him a hug.

"Happy to be home?" she asked as she pulled away. "Happy to be off work," he replied, releasing the hold he had on her.

"I bet," she smirked at his sweatpants, grey shirt and bunched up socks on his feet.

"What? Something wrong with my outfit? This is "loft chic"…it'll be in next month's 'what's hot' section," he grinned when he saw her giggle.

"Wow…well I'm sure 'loft chic' will be a hit," she slipped her coat off and placed it on the rack, finding a comfortable spot next to him on the couch.

"You thirsty?" Daniel offered. "I'm fine. You just relax," she reminded him.

"How was work today?" he picked up the remote, muting ESPN. "It was fine…just getting ready for the big spring issue. Monica stopped by…you guys finally picked out a date huh?" her cheerful voice didn't sound genuine even to her ears.

Betty suddenly felt uncomfortable so she glanced down, acting as if the design on the sofa pillow really was captivating. She wasn't even sure why she'd brought it up...or why it made her so uneasy talking about the wedding. It wasn't a big deal- she loved weddings. So what was the aching feeling inside making her feel so strange about this one?

"Oh…yeah. We'd been putting it off long enough. July's a little closer than I wanted, but it was a compromise," Daniel explained as she looked back up at him.

"She asked me to be a bridesmaid, you know." She paused, watching in amusement as he gave her a pointed look. "I said yes!"

"Well you better have said yes," he raised an eyebrow.

"We couldn't have the groom pouting because I wasn't in his wedding, now could we?" she smirked, watching as he laughed light-heartedly.

"No, but really…in all honesty Betty…I'm happy you want to be in the wedding. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't," he admitted.

"Thanks Daniel. It means a lot to me that you feel that way," she replied honestly, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Of course I do. Don't you know by now what you mean to me?" Daniel gazed at her intently, his blue eyes lost in her brown.

Betty was touched by his sincerity. She looked back at him and into his eyes. His gaze hesitantly drifted to her lips, and the realization that his were mere inches from hers made her heart race.

As much as her mind told her to, she couldn't look away, and as much as she could tell...he couldn't either. "What do I mean to you, Daniel?" she asked the question, surprising herself.

Daniel broke his gaze and the momentary trance they were in. He cleared his throat, "You're my best friend. That's why I'm critical of Michael...I just want you to be happy," he studied her face closely, trying to gauge her reaction.

Betty let out a small breath, resting her arm on the spine of the sofa. "You don't think Michael makes me happy?"

He looked back at the hurt expression on her face. "I don't think you're as happy as you could be." Daniel told her.

Betty paused for a few seconds, "Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

"I don't?" Daniel asked, his voice laden with skepticism.

"No. He does make me happy." She believed that was true...didn't she?

Daniel let out a sigh he'd been holding and simply replied, "okay." Betty could tell he wasn't convinced, but apparently had decided to let it go for now.

"Speaking of Michael, he wants us to go out next Thursday," she switched topics, feeling the tension of a few moments ago dissipating.

"'Us' as in the four of us… on a double date?" he raised his eyebrows, watching her nod.

"It'll give you two a chance to talk. And it was your idea, after all. But only if you're up to it," Betty said, knowing the wheels were turning in that head of his. "I have to check with Monica first…but I'm on board," he said.

"Actually, I caught Monica on her lunch break and she's on board too so we're all set!" she cheerfully explained.

Daniel shook his head at her, "you're silly. Do you know what kind of food you want?" He reached for the pillow he'd been swatting her with earlier and laid it on her lap. He stretched across his large couch with ease, resting his head on her.

"Umm…I hadn't given that much thought at all. You know I'm always up for Italian," she shrugged.

"Of course you are, Pasta Queen," he had picked the remote back up to hear what they were saying about the Lakers.

"How can I not love pasta? There are so many different types and sauces you can mix and match- not to mention it's appropriate at almost every holiday and special occasion. And its delectable taste is unmatched…" Betty trailed off, looking down at him.

"Are you listening to me or watching the Kobe Bryant highlight reel?" she crossed her arms offended.

"If you're talking about the worldwide wonder of pasta again, you know I've heard that more than once, so technically it's okay for me to block you out right now. I still love the sound of your voice…no offense," he turned his head and smiled in her direction.

Betty rolled her eyes at his attempt to be cute. "None taken. Now…where was I?"

* * *

**_Dbo0odB_**

**_Hmm...do I sense a little sexual tension? That may need to be resolved...hehehe_**

**_Tell me your thoughts, leave a review :-)  
_**


	6. Revelations at Dinner

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned any part of Ugly Betty, Daniel would've realized he loved Betty by now.  
_

**A/N: **_No notes for this one, just enjoy and remember to review!  
_

* * *

Daniel slid out the backseat of the town car he was riding in and adjusted his suit. Monica placed her hand in his as she stepped out wearing a chic Dior gown. "Wow...this place really is amazing," she admired the restaurant after they had checked their coats.

They had just arrived at Luciano's...one of Manhattan's most extravagant Italian restaurants...and also one of the most exclusive. "This is nothing...just wait until you see the ballroom," Daniel told her.

"What made you even think of this place?" Monica wondered glancing at him.

"Oh, well...I actually brought Betty here a couple years ago. She was feeling a little down about a recent breakup and I wanted to cheer her up a little," he explained.

"Hmm...that was nice. It would've been even nicer if you'd brought your fiancee," she smirked playfully.

"Well...Italian is Betty's favorite. I know Chinese is your favorite so..." he trailed off, expecting her to get the point.

"Right this way, sir," one of the hosts guided them to a more private dining area that still had a nice view of the dance floor. "Oh my...is that who I think it is?" Monica craned her neck a little to glance toward the entryway.

"What?"

"That's Rachel Crane...we went to NYU together! Come on, let me introduce you," she said with a smile, grabbing Daniel's arm and leading him to her. Daniel smiled politely as he was introduced and shook their hands. Monica and Rachel started talking about this, that, and whatever it is old college girlfriends talk about. He hadn't meant to ignore them, but when he glanced toward the front of the restaurant, they might as well had not even been there.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes. The glasses she usually wore had apparently been tucked away for the evening, and her brown eyes seemed magnetic even from across the room. Her hair was down, voluminous with soft curls framing her face. The chocolate, curve clinging gown she wore had slightly embroidered spaghetti straps that crossed at her neck, exposing her bare shoulders and some of her back.

It was simple but elegant, with a little sexy in the mix. But that was her. That was his Betty.

Her eyes met his and she gave him a smile as they made their way closer. He swallowed hard, trying to put an end to his thoughts.

"Hey you two," Betty greeted them. Daniel said hello and cast his stare downward, wishing he hadn't seen Michael's arm sliding around Betty's waist. It bothered him.

"Hey. Betty, you look gorgeous," Monica commented after saying goodbye to her friend. "So do you...I love that dress," Betty told her.

"You guys look okay too," Monica motioned toward Michael and Daniel as the two ladies laughed lightly. "Haha," Daniel replied, following them back to the table.

"It's nice to see you again, Michael," Daniel said, noticing Betty give him a surprised look. But it was pleasant surprise, he noted. "You too. I'm just glad you were feeling up to it," Michael held out Betty's chair.

The waiter introduced himself and took their drink orders, giving them more time to look over the menu. "So Betty...what's good here? I hear you have a taste for Italian food," Monica questioned. If Daniel didn't know any better, he'd say she sounded a little bitter. Maybe it was his imagination.

"Well I've only been once. To be honest, everything sounds delicious. I think I'm going to get the manicotti. Or maybe the rigatoni. No wait- definitely the ziti," her eyes lit up. He peered at her from over his menu, smiling inwardly as she talked. Betty just had this quality about her, an innocence that made being angry at her difficult and loving her so easy.

He shook his head slightly, bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing his temple. Where the hell had that come from?

"So indecisive," Michael commented, "the lobster ravioli sounds good." Daniel tuned in to what Michael was saying, trying to move his thoughts elsewhere. _Lobster. Ravioli. Good. _

"So Michael have you given any thought to starting your own photography business?" Monica wondered, bringing the wine to her lips.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that. I want to establish myself and get my name out there first," he explained.

"Well you have the editor-in-chief of one of the largest fashion magazines at the table...what better time than the present?" she suggested, as Daniel grimaced behind his menu. He really wasn't in the mood to talk business tonight. Especially with this guy. Daniel cleared his throat, "of course I'd need you to send me a portfolio and resume first. We may be able to work something out if you're interested." Michael thanked him just as the waiter reappeared to take their order.

"Ooh...I love this song," Betty turned to Michael, grinning expectantly. "I guess we should dance then," Michael stood, excusing himself and leading Betty out of the private area.

"That would be great if he could do some work for Mode," Monica said. Daniel shrugged, "I guess. It all seemed pretty convenient to me."

Monica rolled her eyes, "oh please Daniel. He's just trying to take advantage of a good opportunity. Give the guy a break. I'm going to freshen up," she stood slowly, "I hope you're in a better mood when I come back because I want to dance." Monica turned, walking in the opposite direction to the ladies' room.

Daniel moved slightly in his seat, his eyes finding the pair as they found a spot on the dance floor. He watched as Michael put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She looped her arms around his neck. Michael ducked his head, telling her something. What he said was drowned out by the melody of the music and other conversations, but the megawatt smile she rewarded him with was evident from across the room.

An overwhelming rush of emotion passed over him and he forced himself to look away. Daniel let out a deep breath, picking up his glass and drinking the rest of his water. When he glanced back up, Michael's back was facing him and Betty's head rested on his shoulder. Her eyes caught his as they danced and she smirked, giving him a tiny wave. He grinned, waving back at her.

He felt a small pang in his chest and let out yet another sigh as the thought he'd had at the table earlier resurfaced. But this time, it was accompanied with something else. An emotion he knew all too well, always rearing its ugly head at the most inappropriate of times: jealousy.

Why it had shown up in that moment perplexed Daniel, as did the fact that it brought along another feeling. A feeling that he realized he'd felt the first time he'd seen Betty kiss Henry a few years back. A feeling resting deep in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to get rid of.

True, it had been lying dormant for awhile. And it was back...tenfold.

"You ready?" Monica's voice startled Daniel but he recovered quickly. "Yeah," he got up, taking Monica's hand and walking to the ballroom floor. He carefully picked their spot, not too close, but near enough that he could keep an eye on them. They began to dance slowly to the music as Daniel tried his best to keep his eyes focused on those of his fiancee. He was failing miserably.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" she motioned toward the two. Daniel glanced directly at them and shrugged coolly, "I guess. Definitely not as cute as us," he said, giving her a classic Daniel Meade smirk.

She grinned tentatively, studying his face. "It bothers you seeing them together doesn't it?" Her hazel eyes bore into his, determined to find an answer to her question.

"What? No, no...not really," he answered, aware of how unconvincing he sounded but knowing that was the best he could do at the moment.

Monica's eyes left his, her gaze falling elsewhere. Either she believed him and was simply trying to focus on something else, or she didn't believe him but decided to let it go. In any case, Daniel knew she wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"Mind if I cut in?" Michael asked Daniel, who hadn't noticed they'd moved closer. Monica gave Daniel a small grin and he obliged by letting Michael steal a dance.

"Hey you." Daniel turned, feeling someone tap him on the shoulder. Betty's lips curved into a smile as she watched his face. "Hey yourself," he replied, his eyes quickly admiring her curves.

"So..." he lightly cleared his throat, "you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. I'm glad we did this," she told him, turning toward the band as they struck up a new song. "Me too," he paused, immediately recognizing the familiar tune as one of his dad's favorites.

"May I have this dance?" Daniel held out his hand, his gesture reminding him of the knack he'd developed for turning into a total dork around Betty nowadays. "I suppose," she laughed lightly, slipping her small hand into his.

"I guess there are worse things in life than dancing with Daniel Meade," Betty joked, resting her hand on his shoulder as he pulled her a little closer.

He gazed down at her then, as they swayed to the music, his eyes easy victims as they drowned in her chocolate depths.

_"Someday...when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold...I will a feel a glow just thinking of you..."_

_"...and the way you look tonight."_

_"Oh but you're lovely...with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you..._

_"...just the way you look tonight..."_

He wasn't sure if it was the song, the thoughts he'd been having all evening, or a combination of both...but at that instant he realized he was completely mesmerized by her. It seemed as if he and the woman he'd called his best friend for so long were the only two people in the room.

"What is it?" Betty's voice floated up to his ears.

_"with each word, your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart..."_

_"and that laugh...that wrinkles your nose...touches my foolish heart_..."

"You're beautiful...you know that?" he said quietly, the words coming out of his mouth before he knew it.

She looked surprised initially then grinned, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Thank you, Daniel," she gazed back up at him. And just like that, she was back- shy, innocent, uncoordinated Betty- the one he'd first met. The one that -whether she realized it or not- helped shape the man he was today.

_"Lovely...never, never change...keep that breathless charm,"_

_"Won't you please arrange it, cause I... love you...just the way you look tonight"_

_"...just the way you look tonight._"

Daniel felt a sudden fullness in his chest as he felt his pulse race. "Daniel...what's wrong?" he watched as her gaze turned to a worried one. She brought her hand to his cheek and his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine," he managed to say, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

"You sure? You're all flushed. Did you take your medicine?" she wondered, obviously not believing him.

"Yeah," Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, "It's... something just occurred to me, that's all." Betty seemed skeptical of his answer and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm alright. Come on..." he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her close once more,"let's dance."

--

_The version of "The Way You Look Tonight" in this story is sung by Tony Bennett._

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and favoriting this story...next chapter up likely after finals next week :0)**


	7. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned any part of Ugly Betty, Daniel would've realized he loved Betty by now.  
_

**A/N:_I combined two smaller chapters into this one, because I figured that would make it a decent length. Enjoy!_**_  
_

* * *

"Well that was fun. Did you have a good time?" Monica asked, slipping off her heels as she walked into the living room of Daniel's penthouse.

Daniel turned, locking the door. "Mmm hmm...yeah," he replied quietly, hanging their jackets in the coat closet.

Daniel walked into the bedroom throwing his suit jacket over a chair and taking off his shoes. "Michael's not so bad. You really should give him a chance," she urged as he fiddled with his cufflinks.

She watched him a second longer, becoming inpatient when he didn't respond. "Daniel?" she placed her hand on her hips.

"Huh?" he'd finally loosened his cuffs and started loosening his tie.

"What's up with you? You've been acting weird all night," Monica glared at him.

"It's nothing," Daniel shrugged, knowing full well what, or who, was on his mind. Somehow, he didn't think that would be an appropriate conversation to have with his fiancee.

"What?" Daniel glanced up from his half-open shirt, realizing she was still staring at him.

"Why can't you talk to me the way you talk to her? Or trust me like you trust her?"

"Wait...what?" She was confusing him now. Lord knows he didn't need to be any more confused tonight.

"Betty. I was watching you tonight- on the dance floor. You just seem so at ease with her...why can't you open up to _me_?" he saw the hurt expression on her face and struggled to find the right answer. He moved over to where she stood, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Betty- she's my best friend. We're always going to be close, but I don't want you to think I'm shutting you out because of that."

"Okay, but we're going to be husband and wife. You can't clam up on me every time something's bothering you," Monica explained.

"I know that. I'm sorry...I'm gonna work on opening up more," Daniel told her, seeing a small smile form at the corners of her mouth. "Promise?" her hazel eyes gazed up at him expectantly.

"Promise," he leaned in, kissing her briefly.

"You want to get in the shower first? I know you're tired," she offered.

"No...you go on. I think I need to stretch out," he said. "Alright. But remember there's always room for two," she winked over her shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

He sat on the edge of the plush king size bed after pulling the rest of his evening wear off.

Daniel lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling fan and listening to the steady stream of the shower. He watched the concentric circles and allowed his eyes to get heavy. As soon as they fell shut, he was back on that ballroom floor, with honest brown eyes staring up at him. He remembered the broad smile she'd been giving him. And how soft her olive skin had felt beneath his fingers...

He forced himself to open his eyes, refocusing on the ceiling fan.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you, Betty?" he asked himself in frustration. But in that moment, he realized he didn't need to be frustrated.

Because if he were honest with himself- really honest- and if he stopped listening to his head and started tuning in to his heart, he wouldn't have had to ask himself that question. Daniel knew the answer.

Betty wasn't leaving his head anytime soon.

-

_Bzz. Bzz._

Daniel stirred ever so slightly in his sleep. _Bzzz...Bzzz. _He opened his eyes in the darkness of his room, realizing that he'd fallen asleep on his blackberry. Never a good idea.

He squinted at the brightness of the display, wishing his eyes would adjust and wondering why Betty was calling him at...3:37 in the morning? She must've had a good reason...

"Hey..." he answered gruffly, collapsing back on the pillow in fatigue. Silence. "Betty? You there?"

"Betty's not here." Daniel heard the man's voice reply and sat up with a start.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked angrily, pulse racing.

"That's none of your concern, Mr. Meade. All you need to worry about right now is keeping your precious Betty alive," the man taunted him on the other end.

"If you hurt her, I swear... I'll kill you," he gripped his phone tight, standing from the bed. "Now, now...let's not go making threats."

"_Where_ _is she_?!" Daniel was yelling into the phone now.

"Be patient. If you value her life, you'll do what you're told. I'll be in contact." The line went dead, and Daniel felt the blood drain from his face.

"Damn it!" he cursed, staring down at the phone.

"What is it? Who was that, Daniel?" Monica had long ago rolled over in bed and was sitting up. "Daniel, you're trembling...tell me what's wrong!" she demanded after moving to his side.

"It's Betty...she's- she's in trouble."

**Dbo0odB**

"I knew that guy was bad news. He did this...son of a bitch," Daniel shook his head, pacing the small area in the precinct.

"Daniel, you need to try to calm down. We don't know anything," Monica reasoned, receiving an unappreciative glare from her fiance.

"Who is this 'he' you're referring to?" the older black man who'd just introduced himself as Lieutenant Calloway asked. "Michael. Michael Garcia...he's Betty's boyfriend," Daniel crossed his arms.

"And you believe he's dangerous?" Lieutenant Calloway questioned.

"I never trusted the guy," Daniel let out a deep sigh.

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"Last night. He was taking Betty home from the restaurant," Monica answered him.

"He was _supposed_ to be taking Betty home. Who knows what happened," Daniel corrected her sternly.

"Okay. I'll have Detective Jones here do a routine background check on the guy...see if anything suspicious is on there," the lieutenant explained, glancing at the door as it opened.

"Where is she? What happened?" a tired looking Ignacio asked as he stepped in the door. Hilda stood behind him waiting for an answer.

"Are you Mr. Suarez?" Ignacio nodded and shook the lieutenant's hand. "I'm sorry sir...but we have reason to believe your daughter was kidnapped." Ignacio brought a hand to his face and Hilda looked stunned.

"What? How? Who'd wanna hurt Betty?" Hilda asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"We don't know, but I promise we're doing our best to find some answers. I've got a crime scene unit over at her apartment as we speak looking for trace evidence," Lieutenant Calloway explained.

"We're treating this as a high-profile case. Her ties to you suggest that this could be related to someone with a grudge against the Meade family. Do you have any known enemies? Someone that would harm you or a loved one?" one of the detectives asked Daniel, who at the moment was drawing a blank. Sure, his father had made some enemies along the way, but none of them were capable of this...were they?

"Umm...I don't know. I can't think of anyone right now," Daniel shrugged, feeling helpless.

"Okay...well, if anyone comes to mind, give me a call. IT put a tracing device on your phone. Any call received can be tracked but they have to stay on the line for at least a minute," the lieutenant told him, watching another detective give Daniel his phone.

"Okay. Lieutenant, I wanted to talk to you about getting Betty's picture out there and setting up some reward money. Maybe someone saw something," Daniel suggested.

The two detectives in the room looked unsure. "No. I don't think that's a good idea. Not in this case. These kidnappers know what they're doing. We're not playing with any amateurs. Most of the time, setting up reward money causes false leads and with your family status, we'd likely get more anonymous "tips" than usual. We should just stick to what we're doing for now," he said, trying to make the situation as clear as possible.

"So what? We just sit around and do nothing?" Daniel raised his voice, looking from one detective to another then back at Calloway.

"I'm sorry. But that's standard procedure. I've got my best detectives on this case...that's all I can do right now," Calloway watched Daniel let out a frustrated sigh, swinging the door open and walking out of the room.

"Daniel!" Monica walked briskly after him, "Daniel...wait!" she touched his arm, spinning him around to face her. "Where are you going?"

"If they won't help her, I'll just organize my own search party. They're sitting on their asses in there and Betty could be hurt somewhere," she looked into his fierce blue eyes, noticing they were moist with threatening tears.

"What if someone did this because of me or my family? What if I'm the reason she..." Daniel shook his head at the unwanted thought, not wanting to think of worst-case scenario.

"Daniel, they're gonna find her. I know it's hard, but you need to relax. You haven't taken your medicine and-"

"I don't care about the damn medicine! I have to find Betty! I _have _to." Daniel answered determined and with that he turned, walking out the doors of the police station and into the crisp January air.

He wrapped his wool coat around him and let out a visible deep breath. He turned towards the subway, the nearly vacant sidewalk mirroring the way he felt inside.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon! Please Review :-)**


	8. A Bump on the Head

**A/N: This is waaaay short, but I hope the content of upcoming chapters makes up for it. Thanks to **_Pessimistic Romantist, Andromeda Aiken, abovetherim, Emocrackhead, cloudstrife245, emmasmum, didi6, and Historianic _**for your reviews! My schedule is a mess so thanks for sticking with the story. Sorry if I missed anyone.**

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned any part of Ugly Betty, Daniel would've realized he loved Betty by now.  
**_

* * *

The first thing Betty felt was her head. It was throbbing violently...so much that it was difficult to move. Then the cold. The floor was _so_ cold...Betty slowly sat herself up, realizing it was a bare floor in a drafty room. Or building. She could hear the wind occasionally whip through the cracks. Where was she?

Betty brought a hand to her forehead, trying to control the throbbing and sudden spinning of the room. She winced when she touched the side of her temple. She was bleeding...apparently from a blow to the head. "Oh God..." Betty said under her breath, feeling a little queasy at the sight.

She took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure. Obviously she was in trouble...but what had happened? Who had done this to her?

Betty wiped the small amount of blood off her hand, in the process realizing she still had her super-expensive, super-rental gown on from dinner. So much for giving it back.

Betty rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes, inevitably feeling the tears coming. In the recesses of her mind, she slowly tried to remember what happened.

_Okay Betty, think. We went to the restaurant. Talked. Danced. Ate dinner. Talked some more. Said goodbye to Daniel and Monica. Then we walked...we walked down the block to his car. Michael opened the car door...I got in. I heard Michael making small talk with the valet and then he got in. And then...then we were driving. We were...we were driving and..._

Betty opened her eyes and pressed them shut again, willing herself to remember. "I got in...we were driving..." she tried talking herself through it. It wasn't helping. This wasn't helping. She needed to get out of there. And fast. Her eyes darted to the door on the far side of the room. She slowly forced herself to stand up, leaning against the wall to support herself.

"You can do this, Betty. You can do it..." she whispered to herself, preparing to take a step when she heard someone on the other side. Someone was coming!

Her heart jumped into her chest as she felt it pump harder and faster than it ever had before. She scanned the room for any sign of a usable weapon, but didn't see anything- not even the heels she'd had on before. _'Damn it!_' she cursed in her head, shaking as the door swung open.

"Michael?" Betty's real voice was hoarser than she expected it to be. "Thank God you're here," Betty quickly moved toward him but he abruptly held his hand out to stop her. She was confused...what was going on?

"I'm not here to help you, Betty. I brought you here," Michael told her.

She looked into his eyes...the same eyes she'd learned to trust. But now they were cold and distant, staring down at her with a look that scared her.

"What? You...you did this?" Betty started to slowly backpedal toward the wall. "Daniel was right about you. He was right about you all along," she realized, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Oh God...why didn't she listen to him?

"I didn't want to do this, Betty. But I had to. I didn't have a choice," Michael said, glancing down. "What? Everyone has a choice...what do you-" Betty's attention was averted back to the doorway when she heard it creaking open again.

The door continued to open, as the sound of footsteps could be heard as someone stepped in the room. Betty blinked through the dryness of her contacts. It couldn't be...

"Connor?"

"Hello Betty."

* * *


	9. Further Instructions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :0)**

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned any part of Ugly Betty, Daniel would've realized he loved Betty by now.  
**_

* * *

Betty blinked once more to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"How did you...I don't..." Betty's mind was swimming with thoughts as she struggled to say something coherent, "everyone things you're-"

"Dead. I know," Connor took a couple steps closer and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alex Meade isn't the only one who can fake a tragedy," he glared down at her.

"Why are you doing this?" tears were threatening to cloud her vision once more but she held it together.

"Isn't it obvious, Betty? Revenge."

"I had everything- money, power, and was on the verge of claiming Meade Publications as my own. And I damn sure would have. If Daniel hadn't gotten in the way."

"You took money from the company, Connor! That's illegal. Just because he turned you in doesn't mean it's his fault. You're to blame for your own downfall," Betty looked at him with anger, the sound in her voice surprising even her. And Betty thought he was crazy before. Shows how much she knew.

"Just shut up! You were always the first to stick up for his ass. Unfortunately for the both of you, you won't be around to do that much longer," he replied, glancing at Michael, who looked surprised.

Betty briefly closed her eyes, feeling herself getting dizzy again. She had to stay strong.

"Daniel took away everything that mattered to me. Now I'm gonna take away what matters most to him...starting with you."

He turned around, beckoning Michael to follow. Michael did as he was told, leaving Betty alone in the cold, darkened room with her thoughts.

- - -

Daniel stood rooted to the spot, his hand resting on the door in front of him. After a few hours of wallowing in self-pity once he realized there was nothing else he could do but wait for news on Betty, he'd somehow ended up at her front door. He didn't know what brought him there and certainly knew he shouldn't have come, but something magnetic had pulled him in this direction.

He held the set of spare keys she'd given him awhile ago in his hand and slowly slid it through the lock. It clicked, and the door opened with ease. Betty's scent filled his senses as he took in the brightly decorated apartment. He closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath. It felt like she was a few feet away. The realization that she wasn't made his heart sink.

He walked over to where she'd set a few pictures up, a small grin playing on his lips when he saw himself in one of them. Daniel reached for the frame, his hand lightly grazing it as his phone started to ring. Startled, he stepped back, digging in his pocket for it. He quickly glanced at the screen, seeing Betty's image and bringing the phone to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Listen up, Meade. I'm sure this line is tapped, so I'll be brief. Go to the Meade building, to the top floor. In your father's old office within the safe you'll find an envelope. If you want to see Betty alive again, bring $1,000,000 to the location specified in the letter in four hours. Make sure you're not followed. There are instructions on where to wire the rest of the money in the envelope. If you bring cops, you're dead. Understand?"

"Yes..." Daniel replied with a sigh, hearing a click on the other end. He rolled his yes, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. He didn't have a clue as to how they'd gotten information about his father's personal items, but he sure the hell was going to find out.

They hadn't been on the phone long enough for the call to be traced, but he knew the cops had heard everything. Still, he didn't want to involve them and risk getting Betty killed.

He had to do this alone.


	10. A Shot in the Dark

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive, back from my super-long hiatus. Medical school has taken over my life. I don't have as much time to write as I used to :( Enjoy the chapter, I'll definitely update before Veteran's Day.  
**

* * *

Daniel loosened his grip on the steering wheel, rubbing sweat off his forehead. As night had fallen, he'd arrived at the location scribbled on the paper in his father's old office. He observed his surroundings, far removed from the streets of Manhattan that he'd grown accustomed to.

He quickly rubbed at his eyes, tired from the long drive and grabbed the small bag with the money. He turned the headlights off, plunging the area into darkness.

He took a glance back at his car as he walked the hundred yards or so to what appeared to be an old farmhouse. He shivered slightly as a gust of wind swept around him. The door was slightly ajar, he noticed, while stepping onto the porch. It creaked open to reveal a dimly lit room. He sensed someone behind him and turned quickly, coming face-to-face with a man about his height.

"Daniel...I see you did as you were told. Good," the man said, sneering at him.

"Okay...I've got your money. Now where's Betty?" Daniel kept a firm hold on the bag, glaring at him.

"Hey...easy. You'll get to see her one last time. I promise," he laughed menacingly, making Daniel's stomach churn. Daniel reached for the gun he'd packed in his coat pocket, aiming it towards him.

_"I said where is she?"_ Daniel could tell his sudden move had surprised the man, who flinched and then smiled. "Didn't think ya had it in you, Meade. I have to admit, I'm impressed," he held his hands up.

"One more chance. Take me to her. _Now._" Daniel ordered, his jaw clenched and his finger on the safety. He'd only actually used a gun a few times at the firing range, but was sure his anger wouldn't let him miss.

"Put the gun down, Daniel." He felt pressure on his mid-back and swallowed hard. Was that...who it sounded like?

"Do it!" the all too familiar thick accent made his blood run cold. He did as he was told, sitting the bag down as well. With the gun at his back, he was led into a small room down a narrow hallway.

It was lit like the other room, but in the corner he could make out a small figure, curled up in a little ball on the floor. "Betty?" Daniel asked aloud, moving to her side in an instant, momentarily forgetting about the man behind him. He removed his jacket, placing it around cold body. It _was_ her. But she wasn't moving.

Daniel felt his heart beating faster, the sound loud in his ears. His hands started to shake when he noticed the small gash on her head. _Oh God..._

"Looks like you're too late." Daniel looked up, meeting the cold blue eyes of the man he thought he'd laid to rest long ago.

"You did this..." he finally realized, anger making his blood boil.

"Yeah," Connor stepped forward, "and you're next."

"You're not gonna get away with this," Daniel promised, glaring up at Connor. "Oh yes I will. You'll see," he replied, closing the door to the drafty room behind him.

"Mmm..." Betty murmured in Daniel's arms, regaining consciousness. He turned his full attention to her, lightly tapping her cheek. "Betty...it's Daniel. Can you hear me?"

Betty slowly opened her eyes, Daniel's face just a blur. She closed them again, bringing a hand to her head. Why was the room spinning? She remembered when she felt the knot.

"Daniel?" she whispered, managing to keep her eyes open for a bit longer. "Hey," he couldn't help but to grin as relief washed over him, "thank God you're awake." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"How'd you...you found me," Betty said in a daze, looking up at him. "I did..." Daniel studied her face momentarily, distracted by the bruise.

"Did... he hurt you, Betty?" he cupped her face in his hand, looking into her eyes.

"No...I don't think so. Besides the obvious," she told him, closing her eyes once more. "When I saw you lying here, I thought you were...I thought I was too late," Daniel admitted, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

"But you weren't. I'm okay," Betty reached up and touched his cheek. Daniel sighed, putting his hand around hers.

"I've gotta get you out of here, Betty," he quickly glanced around the room.

"You have to be careful," Betty began, attempting to sit up, "Connor...he's not-"

"I know, I know. He's alive," Daniel finished her thought, helping her sit upright. "You okay? Dizzy?"

"A little. But I'll be fine..." she reassured him. He nodded, standing and helping her to her feet.

Betty held on to Daniel's arm, walking closely behind him as he slowly made his way over to the door. "Do you hear anything?" Betty watched him lean his ear against it. He shook his head, reaching for the knob. He opened the door, taking a step forward and stopping dead in his tracks.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Michael appeared in front of them, pulling his gun out. Daniel's jaw nearly dropped when he saw Betty's boyfriend holding a gun inches from his face. _Sorry bastard, _Daniel shook his head, making sure Betty was completely behind him.

"You don't wanna do this Michael. You're better than this," Betty tried to reason with him.

"You don't know me, Betty. You have no idea. So shut your mouth and say goodbye to your old boss here," Michael cocked his gun toward them with a sick grin.

Daniel didn't have time to brace himself before he heard the gun discharge. "No!" Betty let out a blood curdling scream. Daniel let out a groan as the burning sensation ripped across his torso.

He lost strength in his legs as they weakened beneath him, and felt Betty wrap her arms around him as he slumped to the ground.

"Daniel!" she cried out again, tears running down her face. Somewhere in the distance, he heard another gun discharge and several footsteps.

He saw Betty turn towards the doorway, fear on her face. Daniel vaguely recognized the sound of sirens. "Oh Daniel," she looked back down at him, her warm tears hitting his forehead, "I'm sorry," she cried.

He felt something on his hand, and realized she had clasped hers around his. "Betty," his voice came out as a whisper and he struggled to take a deep breath. God it burned. Daniel's eyes closed involuntarily for a moment, the pain searing through his body almost too much to bare.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground and opened his eyes. He didn't see Betty above him anymore and felt himself panic.

"No! Let me go! I'm okay!" he heard her voice in the distance, feeling himself teetering on the edge of consciousness. Someone squeezed his hand, and he realized Betty was beside him again, but they weren't outside anymore.

"What's the ETA? Damn it! He's losing a lot of blood!" a woman beside him yelled. Apparently she had been there the whole time. "About ten minutes," Daniel heard a voice respond.

"Hey...stay with me, okay? Don't leave me. You can't leave me," Betty pleaded with him, as more tears poured down her cheeks.

Daniel looked up into her bloodshot brown eyes, wanting to tell her so many things in that moment. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her signature outfits every morning, and how Rebecca didn't know a damn thing about how he liked his coffee. How he probably was sadder than he should've been when she left. How everything in his world reminded him of her.

"I need you, Daniel. Just stay with me," he felt her hand running through his hair. "_I need you too," _he wanted to say. He just felt so weak…

"I'm so sorry," Betty continued to cry. _"Not your fault,"_ he tried to tell her, but what came out was a little incoherent.

Daniel looked up at her, his half-open eyelids starting to fill with tears of their own. There were so many words left unsaid, so many things he needed to tell her. Daniel could stay alert no longer as the sinking feeling in his body overwhelmed him.

Betty cried when the hand in between hers went limp.

* * *

**Please do review! Thanks :0)**


	11. The Blame Game

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ugly Betty, Betty would be in a steamy love triangle between her boss and her ex...  
**

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but another one is right behind it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are great!**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound brought Betty out of her haze like state as she tried to open her eyes. God, she felt like she'd fallen down a few flights of stairs.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Then she remembered. Being shoved into the back of a van against her will. Waking up cold and alone. And Daniel...oh God, where was Daniel?

She fully opened her eyes, quickly realizing she had somehow gotten from the helicopter to a hospital bed. She really wished she could turn that heart monitor off. It wasn't doing anything for her massive headache.

Betty closed her eyes again, putting a hand over her forehead and letting out a sigh. She had to get to Daniel.

"Betty? You're awake?"

She heard the voice beside her. "Papi?" tears filled her eyes in an instant as he hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay, mija," he kissed her cheek, sitting back down in the chair. "Let me get a nurse," Ignacio reached for the on call button, but Betty stopped him.

"Papi, where's Daniel? I need to see him," she pleaded with him. "They took him up to surgery when you guys arrived, but because I'm not family, they hadn't given me too many updates," Ignacio explained.

"When we arrived? How long have we been here?" Betty asked. "You've been out of it for a couple of days," he told her, finally pushing the button.

"Dad, you didn't have to call a nurse, I'm okay. I just have a headache," she tried to reason with him. Ignacio shook his head, glancing at the door expectantly when it opened. A younger woman in a white coat and another in green scrubs introduced themselves.

"Hi Ms. Suarez, I'm Dr. Price. Glad to see you're finally awake," she smiled, opening her chart. "I'm Linda," the nurse said, "you gave your family quite the scare."

"I really feel fine," Betty insisted. "The man I was brought in with- Daniel Meade...can someone take me to him?"

Dr. Price looked apprehensive, as did the nurse. "What is it?" Betty didn't like the grim look on their faces. "Please tell me what's going on?" Now they were just scaring her.

"Ms. Suarez, Mr. Meade was taken up to surgery immediately after he got here. He did come out of surgery okay, but...he slipped into a coma yesterday afternoon. We're doing everything we can for him. I'm sorry," Dr. Price apologized, empathetically looking down at her patient.

Betty bit her lip as tears slipped from her eyes. This couldn't be happening. It was like a nightmare.

"I'm gonna check your vitals and do a quick neurological test, okay?" the doctor told Betty, who really hadn't heard a word she'd said. Ignacio stepped back, giving the doctor some space.

"You appear to be just fine. I'll give you something for the pain and check back with you in a few hours," Dr. Price told the both of them. "Thank you doctor," Ignacio said. "If you need anything, let me know, alright?" Linda patted Betty's hand, and she nodded.

"It's gonna be okay, mija," Ignacio handed her a tissue box. She took a few, wiping at her eyes and blowing her nose.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't- " Betty paused when it occured to her. "Did they get him? Did they get Connor and Michael?"

"Yes. Both are in custody now. The other one in on it has yet to be found, but they'll get him. And this is not your fault. Michael fooled us all," he tried to explain. "Everyone but Daniel. I should have listened to him," Betty cried, shaking her head.

"You can't dwell on things you can't change. Daniel wouldn't want you to sit here and blame yourself. All we can do now is pray." Ignacio kissed his daughter's forehead, and gave her hand a squeeze.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Betty said weakly after wiping more tears away. "Mrs. Meade?" Betty was surprised to say the least. "Hi Betty..." she walked toward the bed. "When I heard you were awake, I had to come see for myself," Claire said, welcoming Ignacio's hug.

"I'm so sorry," Betty broke down, covering her face.

"Now, now...there's nothing to be sorry about, dear. My son would do the same thing in an instant if it meant you'd be safe," she comforted her, sitting on the side of the bed. "He'd never actually tell me this, but I know you mean the world to him. It's apparent in everything he does."

Betty smiled through her tears, the enormity of Claire's words sinking in. "He means the world to me too."

"Is he still the same?" Ignacio wondered after a few moments.

Claire nodded. "I'm afraid it's all up to him now. But he's not going to give up without a fight, I know it. I like to think he gets that from me," Claire grinned, taking Betty's hand.

"I think it would do him some good to see you. What do you think?" Claire saw the appreciation in Betty's brown eyes.

"I think it'll do the both of us some good."

* * *

**Will Daniel pull through? Time will tell... ;0) please review.  
**


	12. Fight the Good Fight

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ugly Betty, Betty would be in a steamy love triangle between her boss and her ex...  
**

**A/N: Another chapter guys. I'm trying to refrain from posting a new story until I finish either this or Four Letter Word, but the show is giving me so many ideas...in the meantime, please enjoy this. I think a few more chapters after this but we'll see.  
**

* * *

Claire rolled Betty down the corridor of the east wing of ICU, finally reaching Daniel's private room at the end. Betty had expected something much more gruesome than what she actually saw. Instead of lots of tubes and machines surrounding her friend, Daniel lay still on the bed, looking like he was sleeping peacefully. Monica sat in a chair on the opposite side, standing when they entered the room. Claire stopped Betty's wheelchair right beside him, standing against the wall.

"Betty. I didn't know you were awake," Monica's voice was flat, and the bags under her eyes told Betty she hadn't slept in awhile. "Yeah," Betty replied. She felt like she should've said something else, but the words wouldn't come.

"Well I'm glad you're okay," Monica glanced between Claire and Betty, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

Betty let out a sigh, swallowing over a lump in her throat. She watched his chest rise and fall and stared at his face for a moment.

"I'll give you two some time," Monica excused herself, grabbing an empty coffee mug. Claire gave Betty's shoulder a squeeze, following Monica into the hall and closing the door behind her.

"Hey…it's me," she began, resting her hand over his.

"Everyone keeps saying I shouldn't be sorry…but I am. I feel responsible for you lying here," Betty sighed. "But what would I tell you? No use crying over spilled milk, right? Whatever happened, happened. I guess I should take my own advice." She glanced up, slightly distracted by the steady beating of his heart.

"You have to get through, this Daniel. We're a team. I don't know if I can function without you around," Betty felt her composure slipping away.

"We've both grown so much since we met. You and I complement each other…some people don't really get it- we seem so different because we come from different worlds. But we know that's not the case at all. It doesn't really matter what people think. All that matters is…" Betty paused, taking another deep breath before proceeding.

"Please wake up. We need you here. _I_ need you. More than I'd ever let you know," she cried silently now.

"I love you," the words escaped her trembling lips before her mind could tell her no as it had done so many times before. "I love you." Betty choked out the words again through her sobs.

Tears dampened her hospital gown as she stared at their clasped hands, believing with all her heart that he would squeeze back. That his eyelids would somehow flutter open and clear blue eyes would once again stare up at her. But those kind of moments only happened on daytime dramas, she sadly realized, wishing it wasn't true.

She released a ragged breath and moved as close as possible to him, her lips touching his forehead ever so gently. "Come back to us, Daniel. Please…"

- -

_Daniel opened his eyes, shielding them from the brightness of the spring day. Where was he? _

_"Betty?" he called out while his eyes scanned the surroundings. Daniel knew that he couldn't have been in New York…it was far too beautiful. Soon he found himself walking along a narrow path, realizing he was on a beach. "What's going on?" he asked aloud to no one in particular, only hearing the crashing waves in response._

_"Boy have I heard that question before," a female voice startled him. _

_He turned, being greeted by a sight anything but frightening. A middle aged woman, about average height with long brown hair stood smiling at him. It was a warm smile, and the woman's brown eyes put him at ease. Something about her seemed so…familiar._

_"You scared me," Daniel said, keeping a safe distance. He wasn't sure how he felt about someone who appeared out of nowhere. "Don't be scared. I'm here to help you, Daniel," she replied, smiling._

_"Wh- how do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I?" he frowned, taking a step forward. _

_"Whoa…one question at a time, please. Don't worry about how I know you right now, we don't have time for that. My name's Rosa, and like I said I'm going to help you. We aren't really anywhere…this is something your mind conjured up."_

_"My mind? That doesn't make any sense. Wait…you just- do I know you from somewhere?" he was feeling more perplexed by the minute. _

_"Maybe so," she said, watching the wheels turn in his head. Then it hit him. "Oh…of course. Rosa...you're Betty's mother... I recognize you from the pictures… that's why you look so famil- oh God. Am I…dead?"_

_Rosa walked to Daniel, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts hitting him like a freight train. "Hey…look at me," she tilted his chin upward. _

_"You're not dead. But if you don't act quickly, you may be," Daniel stared into the gaze so much like Betty's. The same determination and willpower shone through hers. For that he trusted Rosa immensely. _

_"What do I do?" he asked after a few moments. "Close your eyes. You have to focus on something or someone important to you, something that you can hardly live without." Rosa watched the young man before her do as he was told. _

_"Do you see it?"_

_"Yes," Daniel replied. "Good. Okay...now with all the willpower you have, focus on it. Put all of your strength, all of your energy into it for as long as possible. You don't have much time now," Rosa explained, watching the young man concentrate. _

_Daniel felt her presence beside him melting away, her voice became more indistinct as he focused. "Daniel, tell my daughters that I love them..."  
_

- -

Daniel's eyes slid open and he took a deep breath, immediately realizing there was something down his throat. He started to cough and his heart monitor began to sound erratically.

"Oh my...nurse! Doctor!" Claire was awakened with a start, "My son...he's awake!"

- - -

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter isn't too corny for ya'll, but I believe in things like that...**

**wonder if Daniel will remember his dream? ;0) PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	13. My Hero

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ugly Betty, Betty would be in a steamy love triangle between her boss and her ex...  
**

**A/N: I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, maybe I'm being too critical of my own writing (it happens to the best of us). Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing :0)  
**

* * *

Daniel sat upright in his bed, following the penlight as instructed. He still felt a bit disoriented, but apparently he was going to be alright.

"Wow. This is remarkable," Dr. Price said, smiling at Claire and Daniel. "It looks like you're going to make a full recovery Mr. Meade."

Claire smiled broadly, grabbing Daniel's head gently and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you doctor. Thank you so much," she clasped her hands together.

"Your memory will probably be a little fuzzy for awhile and your throat will be sore for a couple of days, but you'll be fine. Are you in any pain right now?" Dr. Price asked.

Daniel shook his head, "no, not really." He cringed at the sound of his voice and touched his throat.

"Try not to talk too much," Dr. Price advised him, "let me know if you need anything. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." Claire said her thank you's again as the doctor left the room.

He let out a sigh, glancing at his mom's teary gaze. "I'm gonna be alright mom. Don't cry," Daniel grabbed her cool hand.

"I know," a tear slipped from Claire's eye, "I'm just so happy. It's a miracle." He grinned to himself, "I guess it is," his grin faded as a thought occurred to him.

"Where's Betty? I mean, I remember her being with me, but I don't know...was that a dream? Is she okay?" he questioned, suddenly becoming very concerned.

"Yes, Betty's fine. I brought her in to see you yesterday afternoon...she was worried sick about you," Claire told him, watching relief wash over him.

"Well...can I see her?" Claire looked into her son's blue eyes, noting the wistful spark that appeared when he spoke of Betty.

"You could, but they discharged her a few hours ago," she said, "but I'll give her a call to let her know everything's okay." Claire pulled out her phone, but Daniel put a hand on her arm.

"Let me call. I need to tell her something," his raspy voice explained. Claire smirked knowingly, "and what would that be?"

"Well-"

"Knock-Knock," they turned at the familiar voice at the door.

"Hi honey," Monica walked in with a grin on her face, giving Daniel a hug and kiss.

"I can't believe it. I'm so happy you're okay," tears filled her eyes. "I love you," she exclaimed over his shoulder.

"I love you too," Daniel wrapped his arm around her, ignoring the weird gaze his mother was giving him.

- -

Betty searched frantically for her other snow boot, rushing around her dad's house like a madwoman. She'd just gotten a call from Claire with the great news that Daniel was awake, and was suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Betty. Calm down," Hilda's voice came from the other side of the room.

"Here it is," Betty finally found it, slipping it back on.

"Betty, I know you're worried about the man, but you just got home a few hours ago. Just relax for a second, would you? Your body's been through hell," Hilda noted her pale cheeks.

Betty paused for a moment when she stood upright, ready to reply with a witty comment, but a wave of dizziness swept over her.

"Hey," Hilda steadied her. "Come on sit down. _Sit._" She guided her little sister to the couch. Betty rested her head in both hands and let out a sigh.

"Let me get you some water," she heard her say, returning a few seconds later. Betty looked up, graciously accepting the cool glass.

"Thanks," she brought it to her lips.

"Look, we're all happy Daniel's okay, and I'm eternally grateful for what he did. But he would want you to be 100% before you start running around again, okay chica?" Hilda told her. Betty looked at her from behind her frames, tired brown eyes showing their worry.

"I know, I know...it's just...I think it'll make me feel better if I see him," Betty leaned against the couch.

"Maybe later, but you're gonna keep ya butt right here for now. I mean it, no running around, Betty," she pointed a finger at her. Betty knew Hilda was serious. She'd stay put. For now, anyway.

- -

"Go on home. Get some real sleep," Daniel looked into Monica's tired eyes. "Are you sure? I don't wanna-"

"Honey. Trust me. I feel fine. Plus I know Mom's not going anywhere. And Alexis is going to come by as soon as her flight lands. Everything's okay now," he held her hand in his. He glanced down, their hands clasped around one another. Something felt different, he noted, but shook it off quickly.

"Okay, if you say so. But I'm coming back first thing in the morning," Monica obliged, leaning in to give him a kiss. "Alright. Sounds like a plan," he grinned at her, watching her leave. "I'll see you soon," she closed the door behind her. Daniel leaned his head back, released an exasperated sigh and glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:58. He wondered what Betty was up to. As if on cue, his room phone began to ring. Daniel leaned over with a grimace, grabbing it off its receiver.

"Hello?" he heard some shuffling on the other end.

"Daniel?" her voice was slightly muffled.

"Hey Betty," Daniel grinned, relaxing against his pillows.

"How are you?" They asked in unison. He could hear her let out a small laugh. "You first," Betty said, "you're the one who just came out of a coma."

"I'm doing okay. My throat feels awful, and this wound doesn't feel too hot, but other than that I'm fine. I'm alive...can't complain about that," he answered truthfully. "So how about you? I hope you're planning to visit… I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Daniel, you were only out of it for four days...it's hardly forever," he could hear her smiling through the phone. He only wished he could see it. "I don't know. Hilda's got me on lock down. She got worried because I got a little dizzy earlier, but...I'm okay. Nothing to worry about. I'll drop by in the morning sometime."

"Okay I'll just have my assistant double-check my schedule and get back to you on that," he replied.

"Yep. Definitely back to your old self," she noted.

"Didn't take long at all," he replied.

"Daniel..." Betty paused, clearing her throat. "I really need to thank you. You saved my life."

He let out a sigh, "you don't have to thank me Betty. The most important thing is that you're safe. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know that."

"I know." She gripped her cell a bit tighter, shifting her position on the couch. An undeniable silence enveloped the two of them, both suddenly at a loss for words.

Betty bit her lower lip, "you're my hero," she laughed lightly, in an attempt to break the tension.

"Wow. I've never been called one of those before," Daniel replied, smirking to himself.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"You do have a point there," he noted, stifling a yawn.

"You want me to let you go? I know you're probably exhausted. And it sounds like it hurts to talk," Betty added, hearing him sigh.

"You don't have to. I guess I am tired though. There's something I needed to umm…" Daniel began, finding himself yawning again.

"What is it?" Betty wondered.

Daniel turned toward the door, and Claire appeared, giving him a small smile. "Mom just walked in. She's probably here to make me go to sleep," Daniel's tired blue eyes followed his mom to the nearby chair.

"Alright. Tell her I said hi. And get some rest. You deserve it," Betty told him, starting to feel a little tired herself.

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow," he grinned to himself at the thought.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night Betty." Daniel heard the light click in his ear, staring at the phone for a few seconds before reaching over to place it back on the receiver.

-

Monica stepped off the elevator on Daniel's floor, only realizing she'd misplaced her keys when she'd gotten halfway to the car. They had to be in Daniel's room somewhere. Her mind clearly was still reeling from the lack of sleep. She'd definitely make up for it tonight, she thought with a small grin. As she turned the corner, Monica noticed Claire slip into Daniel's room, slightly leaving the door ajar. She reached the end of the hall, raising her hand to knock but stopping short when she heard her name.

-

Daniel leaned back against the bed with a sigh, his gaze falling on his mother. "How is she?" Claire asked.

"She's…good. Thanks for calling her earlier. I couldn't exactly tear myself away from Monica just to call Betty," he raised his eyebrow slightly, Claire nodding in understanding.

"I brought you some soup. None of this hospital mess…its barely edible," she cringed, sitting the paper bag on his tray. "Thanks mom."

"So... did you tell Betty what you wanted to?" Claire wondered, watching him pull out the small cup of soup and opening the lid. He looked back up at her apprehensively.

"Not exactly. No," Daniel answered quietly. "It's complicated. I don't even know where to begin. How do you express to someone how happy you are that they're okay? How relieved you are that you can talk to them? It's crazy, but when I woke up, I went through this range of emotions. I opened my eyes and my first thought was of Betty. And then this feeling of dread came over me...I just remembered seeing her lying on that cold floor unconscious. I don't think I've ever been more frightened in my life. If something _had_ happened to her..." Daniel trailed off, slightly shaking his head.

"I...I don't know what I would've done. Our lives have become so... intertwined. I don't think I can function without her," he admitted.

-

Monica blinked furiously, warm tears threatening to fall. Something in his tone made it hard for her to breathe. It wasn't just what he'd said, it was the poignant emotion fueling what he was feeling. She didn't need to hear the one thing he hadn't actually said. He was expressing himself quite well, bringing all her once long hidden fears to the surface. She wanted to run away from that corridor, back into the elevator and as far away as possible. But she couldn't...that wasn't who she was.

Monica released a long sigh, swallowing her pain and tapping softly on the door.

* * *

**I wish I could've developed MOnica's character a little bit more, it just wasn't in the cards. I wanted to give a little insight as to how she was feeling this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed.  
**

**Reviews are like Hershey's kisses!**


	14. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ugly Betty, Betty would be in a steamy love triangle between her boss and her ex...  
**

**A/N: We're nearing the end...hope you enjoy this one.  
**

* * *

Daniel and Claire glanced toward the door expectantly, as Monica stepped in the room. "Hey..." Daniel began, looking a bit confused. "I thought you were-"

"I was," Monica nodded, glancing at the floor. "I think I left my keys in here," her hazel eyes quickly scanned the room.

"Oh," Claire spotted them under the end of the bed after a few moments, "here they are." Claire picked them up, placing them in Monica's hand.

"Thanks," she looked into Claire's cool blue eyes, giving her a small smile. The room fell silent, as Claire noticed Monica's demeanor had changed.

"I'll go get some coffee. Would you like some Monica?"

Monica brushed a few auburn tendrils behind her ear, "no, thanks."

Daniel stifled a yawn, his eyes focused on those of his fiancee. "What's wrong?" he asked her, hearing her release a sigh. Monica felt the tears coming, wishing she could force them back.

"Everything. This. Us," she wiped a lone tear that had escaped her eye away.

"What?" he looked up at her dumbfounded.

"I heard you. Just now...talking to your mom. The door was cracked," Monica told him.

She watched as the frown on his face softened a bit. "What... about Betty?"

"Yeah. About Betty. It's really always been about her," she sighed, knowing she sounded bitter, but didn't care. She _was_ bitter.

"Okay, sit down. Let's talk about this," he touched her arm, but she pulled away, shaking her head.

"You know, when we first started dating, I knew there was something there. Between the two of you. I just kept pushing those thoughts aside because things were going so well with us," tears clouded her vision now. "I'd ignore it when you'd do special little things for her, or get home late because you were helping her with something, and I ignored how she'd go above and beyond to help you, and how protective you are of her. But this whole ordeal we've just been through...its opened my eyes to a lot of things-"

"Monica-" he started to interrupt.

"Let me finish, please," she wiped another tear away, clearing her throat. "I could stay in this relationship. And we could get married, and we could be happy. But how long before you two realize you can't pretend anymore? How long would it be before you realized you made a mistake?"

"It wouldn't be a mistake!" he yelled, his hoarse voice making it sound even worse. "I love you-"

"Yeah, but I'll never be able to make you love me the way I want you to. Not the way you love her," Monica told him, making him pause. Daniel turned his gaze away from her, glancing at his bowl of uneaten soup. Suddenly he wasn't as hungry.

"You can't honestly look at me in the eyes and tell me that Betty means absolutely nothing to you. Because you love her Daniel. You _love_ her. I think this experience made you realize it too," she sniffled, releasing the death grip she had on her keys.

Daniel turned to her then, a mixture of sadness, anger, and regret in his blue eyes. "Monica, I _do_ love you. Believe that," he told her, grabbing her hand.

Monica smiled through her tears, "I know you do. But I don't want to be second in your heart, Daniel."

"I never knew how you were feeling. I'm sorry. You deserve better," he said, sounding defeated.

"Don't apologize," she told him, squeezing his hand."Your mind can't make your heart do what it doesn't want to."

She released his hand, slipping the diamond ring off her finger with a small tug. She opened his palm and placed the ring in it.

Daniel pulled the sheet off him, carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Don't try to stand up," she advised him. He didn't listen, using the bed as support to stand up slowly.

She looked up at him, giving a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You're a beautiful person," Daniel told her sincerely, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you," she said quietly, closing her eyes briefly and pulled away from him for the last time. "Bye Daniel," she told him, pulling the door open and glancing back towards him once more.

"Bye Monica," Daniel replied, watching with sad eyes as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, out of his life.

* * *

**Okay, short little chapter. I know you guys don't care much for Monica, but she did love Daniel. That's a tough position to be in, but I think she handled it with class and did the right thing instead of trying to marry Daniel and living a lie.**

**On a much lighter note, when I was writing the part when Daniel stood up, I had a naughty image of Eric Mabius in a hospital gown... and you know the backs on those things are loose. That is all! Lol!**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	15. It's Always Been You

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ugly Betty, Betty would be in a steamy love triangle between her boss and her ex...  
**

**A/N: One more chapter left! Glad you guys have enjoyed this story!**

* * *

Daniel heard some light shuffling in his room, the early morning rays filtering through the window of his private room. His eyes peeked open, and he saw a familiar nurse glancing at his heart monitor.

"Oh…didn't mean to wake you, Mr. Meade. Just checking your vitals," nurse Linda said quietly, smiling timidly. He gave a polite grin in response, waking up a bit more and sitting up in bed.

"Umm…do you know where my mother is? Last night she said would leave some clothes here for me?" Daniel stifled a yawn.

"Oh that's right, she was here earlier this morning. She said she'd be back shortly. The clothes are in the bag next to your bed," Linda told him, his eyes drifting to where she pointed. "Well that should do it. The doctor will be in to see you soon," she shut the chart, walking around the end of the bed.

"Thanks Linda," Daniel said as she left.

He let out a tired sigh, stretching some kinks out in his neck. He swung his legs over the side, grabbing the bag and standing slowly. He walked gingerly to the bathroom, slowly shutting the door behind him. Daniel cringed when he glanced at himself in the mirror. His dark locks were in disarray all over his head, full beard was a little too un-kept for his liking, and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Daniel laughed cynically at his thought, realizing that up until yesterday, that actually _was _the case. He looked like hell…no wonder everyone was so worried about him. After washing himself up, he pulled on the sweats and the old Harvard t-shirt his mother had brought him, stepping out of the restroom feeling much cleaner.

He sat the bag back down, walking over to the window to open the blinds a bit more. The bright January sun gleaming off the snow made the beautiful day seem even brighter. Daniel released a deep breath as a feeling of peace washed over him. He really was blessed to be alive…he'd been so close to death, but she'd brought him back.

A small grin tugged at his lips at the thought of her, and a warm feeling permeated throughout his being. Life really was a precious thing…this time around, he was going to make sure he treasured every moment of it.

"If this isn't a photo-op, I don't know what is," a familiar female voice made his heart jump in his chest. He turned around, breaking into a large smile at the sight of her.

"Betty…" he heard himself say, momentarily rooted to the spot.

"Hi Daniel," Betty grinned broadly at him, barely taking a few steps into the room before he was by her side with his arms wrapped around her. She giggled at his gesture, closing her eyes and hugging him back, "it's good to see you too," Betty smiled, feeling him release her from his grip after a few moments.

"Sorry…I just-" Daniel gazed down at her, searching for the right words. "I missed you, Betty," he admitted, taking her hands in his.

She grinned up at him, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "I missed you too. I'm so glad you're okay," Betty hugged him again.

He let out a sigh, allowing his fingers to get lost in her brown tresses and burying his nose in her scalp. He was pretty sure he'd never smelled anything so wonderful. He reluctantly pulled away, finally taking in her appearance. She looked great-well maybe his judgment was clouded-but he was sure anyone would agree.

"Oh, I brought you something…" she turned, digging in her bag and pulling out a little stuffed animal and a 'get well soon' card.

Daniel let out a laugh, "what's this?" he stared at the stuffed puppy, with blue eyes and a book that said 'Mode' in its paws.

"It's you…get it? The puppy-dog blue eyes… 'the book'…Justin actually wrote Mode on the front…those things don't usually come standard, you know," she told him smirking. Daniel couldn't keep the grin off his face. He opened the card, recognizing Betty, Ignacio, Justin, and Hilda's personal messages within.

"Aww…this is so sweet, thanks Betty," he wanted to hug her again, but wondered if there was a limit on the amount of hugs people could have within a three minute time span.

"You're welcome…glad you like it," she pushed a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down or something? How're you feeling?" Betty asked, making him sit back on the bed. She sat the chair opposite, moving her bag aside.

"I'm great…especially now that I have my puppy replica," he grinned at it.

"Good," she watched as he sat it on the side table and focused his attention back on her.

"How's your head?" he wondered, not seeing the knot anymore.

"Oh," she waved it off, "I'm fine. No headaches, no dizziness. I'm good as new. Thanks to my hero anyway," Betty laughed lightly.

Daniel smiled, puffing his chest out, "it was my pleasure." He relaxed, chuckling at himself and meeting her eyes.

The smile faded from his lips and he averted his eyes to the floor. "What is it?" she wondered.

"I need to talk to you about something," Daniel told her, rubbing his beard.

"Okay…" she replied.

"When I was-" he stopped mid-sentence, seeing the door open.

Betty turned her head, watching the doctor enter the room. "Hi, you two. How're you feeling Ms. Suarez?" Dr. Price asked her former patient with a grin.

"I'm well, thanks. Just checking up on the patient here," she glanced at Daniel.

"Good. Well I've got some good news for you, Mr. Meade. Once we get your labs back from yesterday and make sure you're in the clear, you should be able to go home tomorrow morning," Dr. Price told him.

"Really? That's great," he smiled, feeling better by the second.

"I know, especially considering your injury. Just continue to take your antibiotics on schedule until then. Once I know more, I'll likely be able to adjust your dose," Dr. Price explained, making a few notes.

"Okay. Thanks," Daniel replied.

Dr. Price glanced in between the two of them, grinning to herself. "You're welcome. Good to see you again, Ms. Suarez," the young doctor excused herself, closing the door behind her.

"Yay!" Betty smiled brightly, lightly clapping her hands together in excitement.

"I know," Daniel laughed at her contentment, glad to know he'd be gong home sooner than expected.

"So umm…what were you saying?" she wondered. He motioned for her to come sit next to him. He shifted on his bed and turned towards her, clearing his throat.

"When I was out of it…before I woke up…I had this dream or…maybe it was real, I don't know…" Daniel glanced at his hands before continuing.

"This is gonna sound crazy…but I saw your mom," he said, watching her eyes widen.

"What?" she studied his eyes.

"Your mother…Rosa…she was in my dream. It seemed so real…I opened my eyes and I was on this beach. And at first I didn't recognize her, but when I did she told me that she was here to help me. And she did," he paused, noticing the confusion etched across her features.

"I know I'm not making any sense," Daniel read her mind. "She told me that I had to fight to live. That I had to take all the strength I had inside and focus on something, or someone to help bring me back. So I did. And it wasn't mom, Mode, or Monica. It was _you_, Betty. I closed my eyes and I saw you. I thought about your smile, those eyes, that infectious laugh, your kindness. All the time we've spent together...everything that is you. _You_ brought me back," he tried to explain, all the while watching her brown depths fill with threatening tears.

He reached over, grabbing both of her hands as he had earlier. "It's always been you."

"It has?" Betty asked, suddenly not recognizing her own voice.

He gave her a small grin, nodding, "yeah. I love you, Betty," Daniel admitted, feeling her tense up.

"You…what?" Betty asked, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. This was unreal. His hand moved to her face, and he brushed his thumb gently across her cheek. She stared into his honest blue eyes, "I said I love you," he repeated himself.

Betty sat still for a few seconds, the weight of his words hanging in the air between them. This was a moment she wanted to remember for always, because she had a feeling it would surely change her life. She watched his eyes leave hers, and realized she needed to say something.

"I love you, too," the words came out of her mouth quite easily, and suddenly she could breathe normally again. Daniel brought his gaze back to hers and grinned.

"But wait-what about Monica?" Betty wondered.

He shook his head, "I'll always care for Monica, Betty. But she's not the woman I truly love. I'm looking at her right now."

Betty smirked as Daniel moved closer, wrapping both arms around her frame and pulling her into him. His lips crashed down on hers gently, and nothing ever felt so right.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that...there will be a wrap-up chapter to follow this one...well maybe a regular chapter and then a wrap up...please review!**


End file.
